Fuzzy, Fluffy, FunnyFlu
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: Grimmjow gets a call from a distressed Ichigo, and runs to see what is the matter. SLIGHT Yaoi, AU, Oneshot for now, present for my friend Mitsuki for being the Master of Cosplay. T for slightly suggestive themes.


**Title: **Fuzzy, Fluffy, Funny…Flu

**Began: **10:10pm, 11/26/11

**Author: **_AlarataraWitchIce _

**Status: **Oneshot? Story? Who knows?

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, delirium, hallucinations, yaoi, minor drug use (acetaminophen), smoking.

**Pairing: **GrimmjowXIchigo

**I hope you enjoy! ~M.M.**

**Fuzzy, Fluffy, Funny…Flu:**

* * *

_God, I am so pathetic. _

That's what Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez thought as he sat on his couch. It was a Saturday night and he was sitting in his living room alone. And Grimmjow was twenty years old and single. What the hell was wrong with him?

Grimmjow shook his head and sighed. Then he got a good idea. He got up, turned on his Xbox, and put in Halo 3. He'd just gotten past the opening when his phone rang. He paused the game and picked up the phone. Glancing at the screen, he recognized the familiar number.

"Yo! Ichigo! What's up, man?" Grimmjow yelled. This was just the kind of thing he needed - a distraction.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow's best friend. Spiky orange hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, and toned muscles that would make even the straightest guy drool slightly.

And Grimmjow did. He wasn't straight though. No, he had stopped imprisoning himself in the extremely emotional relationships that always came with being with girls and decided to try being with men for a change.

He found himself much more pleased with men than he had been with women. The thing was, he was always attracted to his best friend, who was heterosexual. And Grimmjow didn't know what to do about that except sit back, try to relax, and desperately hide his erection or blame it on hormones.

But that was when they were teenagers. Grimmjow was a man now, twenty-one. He should not be getting those urges. Or at least he should be able to control them around Ichigo.

Grimmjow shook himself and tried to focus on Ichigo's words that came through the speaker of his phone.

But there was something that bothered him. It was his best friend's response.

"G-Grimmjow…" Came the whimpering reply. Grimmjow was immediately alert.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

There was a long pause.

"Grimm, c-can you come t-to my place?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, can you tell me what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked sharply. He could imagine his friend's flinch at his harsh tone, and tried to calm down.

"I-I think I'm really sick, Grimm-" Ichigo was interrupted by a sharp cough that made Grimmjow cringe, even though he wasn't there in person.

"I'll be there in ten." Grimmjow assured. He snapped his phone shut and sprang from the couch.

Once out the door of the lobby and in his car, Grimmjow allowed himself to panic. Ichigo never called anyone when he was ill; he was the son of a well-known doctor and knew how to take care of himself when he needed to.

Something must be really wrong with him if he had to call Grimmjow. Not that Grimmjow wasn't flattered with being called for by his friend in a time of need, for Ichigo had many other friends in the area as well. Perhaps Grimmjow was called because his was the only number Ichigo could remember.

Grimmjow's foot had the accelerator practically pressed to the floor as he raced to get to Ichigo's house. If Ichigo was really as sick as Grimmjow thought, the orangette's life might be in danger.

True to his word, Grimmjow got to Ichigo's apartment building in ten minutes flat, and up to Ichigo's apartment in one minute because of the elevator.

Grimmjow dug into his pants' pocket and fished out the key that Ichigo had given him in case of emergencies. He unlocked the door to Ichigo's apartment and then shut it behind him as he stepped inside.

"Ichigo! Ichi! Where are you?" Grimmjow called gently, almost not expecting an answer.

"In the bathroom." Came the weak reply.

Grimmjow turned to the right and walked forward until he reached the bathroom door. He opened it hesitantly and gasped at what he saw.

Ichigo, flushed but somehow a sickly pale color, was bent over the porcelain toilet bowl and breathing heavily. His long, tan fingers flicked up to the plunger and forced it down to make the toilet flush.

"S-sorry about calling you so late. I-I can't think straight and you're the only person that I trust to see me like this." Ichigo panted. "Can-Can you help me get to the couch? I need to lie down."

"Of course." Grimmjow muttered. He bent down and picked up his friend bridal style.

Normally, Ichigo would splutter and blush about being carried around like a girl, but he was just too exhausted to say anything about it. Instead of acting offended, Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Grimmjow stared worriedly down at Ichigo. He was shivering, but his skin was hot to the touch. Must have a fever, Grimmjow thought. The bluenette laid Ichigo gently down on the squishy couch and got a pillow to tuck under the spiky orange hair.

"Have you taken any medication yet? Any painkillers?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo shook his head a little. "I'm going to go get you some, okay? It's in your medicine cabinet, right?"

"No," Ichigo moaned, snatching Grimmjow's hand with surprising strength. "S-stay. Please. Stay here with me."

Grimmjow smiled gently and pulled the armchair nearer to the couch where Ichigo lay. "Alright. I won't go anywhere."

The pair fell asleep, and in the morning, Grimmjow found himself lying underneath a very happy and tired Ichigo, who obviously had finally gotten what he wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Or, maybe, I'll turn it into a story…hmm…..~M.M.**


End file.
